This invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for measuring surface porosity and, more specifically, to a novel surface-temperature porosimeter.
Materials having selected surface porosities are in use in a variety of applications. In many cases, it is necessary that the surface porosity be carefully maintained within a limited range. Examples of such materials include foam insulation for cryogenic applications, graphite ablative materials, protective coatings, etc. A non-destructive porosity measuring technique would be a very helpful quality control aid in assuring that porosity of insulation coatings, ablative heat shields, etc. on production structures is within the required range.
Prior art porosity techniques generally require removal of samples of the material and testing in complex laboratory apparatus. These techniques are slow and cumbersome and do not permit testing of actual production materials in place.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved porosity measuring systems.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a porosimeter overcoming the above-noted problems.
Another object of this invention is to provide a nondestructive method of determining porosity.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method and apparatus for determing the relative density, porosity and pore spectra of materials.